One Step Closer
by MadameCentral
Summary: Everyone believes Bella told her about them being vampires. Yet the curly hair young adult can't help but think back to the night she found out and the day he fell in love. New Moon-Past Breaking Dawn EmmettxOC Rated T will push it later so maybe M?
1. Into

One Step Closer

Into

He cling's on tightly to her petite frame. Nuzzling into his chest causing wrinkling in his musty red shirt; feels as though time is standing still. "I don't want to leave…"She breaths bring a drop of water out of her doll like eyes. The grip he has onto her tightens. "Don't leave Raven." This man uses her full first name. Normally he just calls her Rave or little black bird. "Emmett…"Wishing it's only as simple as not arriving home on time. Can you even call that place a home? This girl with dark ashy locks that flows like silk curtains; dig's deeper into the formal shirt beneath her grasp. "I'm already late…as it is." Almost killing her Raven relaxes, breaking apart from the 6'5 man. Still in his arms, Emmett touches her face. Leaning her head into the touch Emmett whips away the stray tear. Fluttering her soul taking blue eyes in his stern gaze. "I know…but you can't keep living like this. He's going to find out sooner or later. Stay here toni-"Delicately her voice interrupts, "If I stay he will only hunt me down and be yelling off with their head's." Emmett slyly smiles. Alice in Wonderland is her favorite child hood book of all time. It's one of the quality's that makes her accepted in the Cullen family. All though it's kind of hard not to adore the little lady with a sense of imagination. Everything catches her eye because of it she knew right away. Everyone believes Bella told her about them being vampires. Yet the curly hair young adult can't help but think back to the night she found out and the day he fell in love.


	2. Chapter One:Take My Breath Away

Chapter one: Take my breath away/Relization

**I do not own twilight, or the songs or the outfit. Just raven **

Emmett P.O.V

"Why is that _thing_ here? Don't I deal enough with humans at school?" Rosaline comments as Carlisle dices an onion. "Because she is Bella's friend."I Tossed up a red apple to keep me entertained, "Also, Raven is Alice's little project." My girlfriend looked at me with disgrace. "Please, Raven Underhill need's all the help she can get." Rolling my eyes Rose continued with her gossip. "I mean her parent's abandoned her, she lives with 'Blazing Magic' and get's straight A's. I don't think a makeover is what that girl need's." Just as I was about to comment Alice frolics into the busy kitchen with Bella right behind her. "She is finished! Ah my little project is perfect!" Roes become's silent giving dagger gestures towards the little fairy god mother. "You won't believe how awesome she look's." Swan girl adds while Edward puts her in his arms. Grabbing onto Jasper's hand Alice tilting her head up the stair well."Raven, you can come down now." For fun I bite into the apple to make it seem like I was uninterested.

Dainty feet in black flats glide down the stairs. A knee length white lace sundress swishes and a bulky tan cardigan hangs unbuttoned from her frame. Her hair seems like a darker black and seems like it would be soft to the touch. Usually it was up in a high pony tail but I bet Alice threatened her to keep it down. Those lock's of silk fell just to the middle of her back. Her face was as smooth as a porcine doll. She has the same hair cut; choppy with long and short lairs with her bangs parted to the left. Her button nose, lively smile, her curvy body, the glimmer in those blue sea orbs called eyes; made something in my brain click. Why haven't I've seen her beauty before? Nothing about her has changed in the past two hours. Maybe her cloths but nothing else. And her sent…it's floral like that girl from long ago. Scanning the room I see everyone is holding something belonging to their lover .Edward is holding Bella, Jasper has Alice's hand in his; even Carlisle is stealing glances with Esme. And me? I don't have a single person in my touch. Rose isn't even looking at me; all she is thinking is envy. As Raven skip's down to the bottom of the stair case. Doing a little twirl her voice is happy. "How do I look?" Without thinking it though I open my big mouth. "You look beautiful." Everyone turns and looks at me. Edward gives me a oh your dead face, while Jasper and Alice just smile. Unfortunately Rosaline's body fills with tension. Everyone freezes as she walks over by me grabbing an apple."Thank's Emmett that really means a lot coming from you." Boys at school haven't been the nicest thing to her in the past few years…and I'm no exception. "Yeah, instead of looking like trailer trash you have moved up to white trash." The room fills with bitterness and a form of green crosses Rose's face. "Rosaline that is enough."Carlisle explains. "Why? She known's what she is." Head's turn to the ivory skin girl next to me.

Shrugging Raven bites into the bright red apple making a crunch sound. "At least I know what I am. Tell me Rosaline…"she takes another intake of the food in her hand. "What has fangs, sucks blood, and only comes out at night?" Silence…and not the good kind. "Who told you?"Jasper says. "Who told me what?" Raven's voice becomes mute. Rosaline unnaturally rush's over to Bella. "How did she do that?"The human's eyes widen while Rosaline points a finger at Bella. "You told her didn't you?" Before things go to out of hand I grab Rose from behind yanking her to the living room. Edward fallows in toe as well as Carlisle. "Rose calm down…"I whisper rubbing her arm. "No! You are the one who called her beautiful!" Then the truth came pouring out. "What do you want me to say? Hey Raven you look like an ugly to face whore? Last time I checked you called her that. You have been nothing but a pain ever since we moved here to Forks!" Twisting her body to look at me I boom out things I should never say. "Have you looked at everybody lately? Huh? They are holding hands, wrapped in their arms, or steal glances to show that they are thinking of them. When was the last time we" "Excuse me…" Turning to the door way the human that started all of this stood there. "What!"I bellow making her jump a bit. "Um I have to leave…but I was referring to a vampire bat…Not what you guys are." Everyone sighs. "Come in here my dear." Carlisle gestures but she shakes her head. "Edward looks at me. "It really late. Have to go." At this time Bella and Alice were behind her. "Rave it's only four." Bella says looking at her watch. "And we really need to talk about this."Esme walks over to Carlisle with a worry expression. Making a run for the door Raven shouts out another time and before we could stop her the door slammed shut. "She doesn't like to be yelled at." Alice shares staring at me. "She gets enough of that with Mark."Bella crosses her arms looking at Edward. "She doesn't want to be the reason why you two are fighting." Edward looks at Rose then me. Not knowing what to do any more I part from Rosaline.

Her body does not stir nor try to stop me. "I don't care anymore." I say walking out of the house. The wind blows fast and my guess would hold a chill. Rain beings to poor and thunder booms though the evening sky. Standing there on the porch all I want to do is just run. Jumping over the steps I land on the wet ground. Swan girl's truck is only a few feet away from where I land. "Didn't Raven arrive with Bella?" I think out loud. Now thinking about it I remember only seeing Bella's truck and no other car.

Raven P.O.V

I don't care if I'm soaking wet. I just have to get home. I knew Bella would want to stay longer so I didn't ask her to leave. Never have I seen someone like, Rosaline move faster than lighting, and someone as strong Emmett. He picked her up like nothing. Why am I always the cause of a relationship breaking or I make a mess out of everything I touch. Turning around I could barely see the Cullen's house. I slow my step and wrap my damp cardigan around me. All I can think about is getting home and how freezing it is. As the leaves blew around me the temperature drops.

"_How did we end up here when I use to know you so well?" _Decode by Paramore blast though one of my pockets. Halting I grab for it looking at the highlighted name. "Hello?" I didn't recognize my voice. It's so shaky. "Where the Hell are you?" the other person bellows. "I told you 4 o'clock you need to be home. Every day! You know what happens when you disobey me Raven!"I open my mouth to speak but his voice cuts me off. "Answer me now! Raven I order you to talk." Taking a deep breath I told him I lost track of time. "That's what you said yesterday and the day before that. You didn't lose track of time!" I'm so sick of this. "You know what I am running late! I went with Bella to the Cullen's house and hung out for a bit. Then I ran out at four because I forgot. Okay you don't own me Mark!" …"Do mind repeating what you just said?" "You heard me."

That felt amazing! I smile into the phone waiting to see what he would say. Silence. Now I go back to my hidden self. "So now that you hanged out with the Cullen's you think you're a big shot. Well guess what…I do own you since your parents left you. Without me you have nothing! In fact don't bother coming home."And that is it. "I...Don't have anywhere to go…" My body is numb. I collapse to the ground just repeating what he said. Is he right? Without him…I have nothing? Tears blend in with the water from the pouring sky. Soon the bitter cold didn't bother me anymore. I couldn't feel anything. All I can feel is sleep over take my body.

Emmett P.O.V

With each clap of thunder I jump from tree to tree. The house is far behind me and so were my thoughts. I hope Rose stays. She knows I love her…Telling Raven she was beautiful was just a slip of the tongue. Yet her sent, it's the smell Edward inhales every time Bella is near. After one of the trees collapse underneath me I decide to walk back to the house. By walk I mean human jog. Just as I'm about to start I see a figure in the distance. Trying not to scar it away I walk humanly up to where I saw the figure. As the walk dragged on my eyes stayed on the object. Half way I could see it's female and I could hear the voice of the woman. "I don't have anywhere to go…" Then she fell. If I was with any of my brothers I would have rushed over to where the women lied to make sure she was okay. But for once I'm not being reckless. Breathing inward that smell hits my nose. "Raven." I say aloud. Now there's no turning back. At vampire speed I find her body laying there. The color in her skin is almost gone and her eyes softly shut. In her hand she held a cell phone. Quickly I place her in my arms. She is soaking wet and almost cold to the touch. Pressing her to my chest I run faster than I have ever tried.

**An:oooo **

**The time this is taking place in New Moon **

**And also I love Rosaline she is one of my favorite vampires but Alice is first so I felt really bad making her the bad person So yeah**

**Will Raven wake up?**

**Did Rose leave?**

**What will happen next? **


	3. Chapter Two:Am I Dead?

**Disclamer:I don't own Twilight or the characters or songs mentioned or cloths. I just own Raven :D**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Am I dead?<p>

Emmett P.O.V

With in just a few minutes I landed on the door step of Carlisle's home. Trying not to bust down the door I kick it lightly making it open. Standing proudly I smile, "Honey's I'm Home!" In an instant Alice is right by my side. "Carlisle needs to see Raven fast." Gently the pixie guides me to where Carlisle is. "Emmett, place her on the bed."Alice point's to the white hospital like bed in Carlisle's medical room. As I lay Raven down I see finger marking's along her neck. A bit shocked our father shoo's us out of the bright room. When the door shut Alice and I exchange glances. "Rose isn't here." My unbeating, cold, dead heart began to shatter as she said those words. "Where is she?" I ask stopping in my tracks. Not wanting to look at me Alice simply just stared at the floor. "She's going to live on her own for a while." Walking pass her I sigh and join the family in the living room. Edward has Bella wrapped in his arms. Once I walk into the room Swan girl stand up looking worried. "Is Raven okay?" She asks waiting for me to reply. "I don't know she's pretty cold." Pushing her fingers though her brown locks Bella looks out the window. "I knew I shouldn't have brought her here. This is entirely my fault." Edward rushes behind her rubbing her shoulder. "It's not. She really needed to get home." Turning to him the human shakes her head. "Then why didn't she ask for a ride home instead of walking out."She knows that Ed knows the truth. But all he does is walk her back to the couch making them sit down. Jaz and Alice step into the room and take a seat on the other sofa. I lean up agents the wall behind me. While everyone is worried about Raven all I can think about is my darling Rosaline. An hour goes by still no answer back from Carlisle.

Foot steps echo the hall and stop at the door way. Alice and Bella shoot up from their seats rushing to Carlisle. "Is Raven okay?"Alice asks. "She's not a vampire or dead right?" Bella ask hoping her best friend still is human. Laughing Carlisle assures them that everything is alright. They both let out a sigh yet the doctor still has more to tell. Edwards face shows things are about to get even worse. "Raven has been awake for a good half hour." He tells us. "No before I get into details Alice and Bella." Our little fairy's attention sharpens. While Bella's attention stays the same. "Did you see any bruises, or anything unusual on Raven's back or sides when she changed?" The girls look at each other shaking their head yes. I stand crossing my arms listing to everything Carlisle is saying. "Raven has a broken rib, a fractured shoulder, and a black eye." Thinking how imposable that fall could have done so much damage. "Do you know how she could have gotten them?" Just as Alice is about to answer a car pulls up to the house. Bella walks over to the window. "Mark."Alice answers. "And his car is outside the house now…"Edward is the first to get up. "Ladies if you don't mind staying inside." The lean vampire looks at Jaz, me, and Carlisle. Ed heads on ward and us gentle men fallow. "He is angry and very violent." Walking a head of Edward Carlisle turns to look at us. "Raven is our responsibility now."

Raven P.O.V

Blinding, my eyes I can only see a white shiny light. Am I dead? I think too myself. Slowly I shift upward realizing I'm on a white like hospital bed. A blanket falls from my chest to my lap. Like, always my mid section is killing me and I wince out in pain. "Alright, so I'm not dead." This time it's a loud. A chuckle echo's the room I am in. Turning towards the sound I see Doctor Cullen by the door. "Hello Raven, it's nice that you have finally awakened." Everyone gossips about how radiant Mr. Cullen is. He could be a model if he wanted to be. His blond hair and dazzling smile seems to make all the girls woo. I would be lying if I didn't think Mr. Cullen is attractive. But he isn't my type. "How did I get here?" I ask a bit confused. Taking a steps to the padded stool next to me Carlisle asks me if I remember how I got here. Staring off into space trying to remember what happened just hours or minutes before. "I don't remember how far away I was from the town. But it was raining, cold, and I was running late. My phone went off. I answered…it was my 'legal' guardian." I use air quotes and continue into my mind. "I screamed into the phone. And I don't remember anything after that except what Mark told me." Looking at the blond man I sense he wants to know more. "Raven, what did Mark say?" My eyes drift towards the floor as I mumble the harsh words as reality crumbles in. "I'm on the streets again." I sigh falling back onto the bed. Bumping my shoulder I see that it's wrapped in sling. Shocked I look at the doctor. "What happened to me?" Meeting my eyes he says that I have a fractured arm, a broken rib, and bruising all over my body. "Now, the marks are almost faded along with the bones. You didn't hurt yourself as you fell." Just at that moment his wife walks in. I believe her name is Esme.

Her heels clacked on the hard wood floor but then stopped. "The children wanted to know what was going on." She says. Smiling she ventures over towards us. " Hello, Raven." She calmly speaks. Smiling Carlisle looks at his wife. "Hi." I shyly say. Taking her loving husbands hand she sits beside him. "Edward said I would be needed." Agreeing Carlisle and Esme both look at me like it was story time at the library. And the past day is the story of the day. Taking a deep breath I only just stop and take in my surroundings. "My dear, do you need me to call your parents or a boyfriend?" Even though I just met her Esme is so caring and beautiful. Why must all the Cullen's be so breath taking? I shake my head no stating I have no one. Knowing Mark he ment what he said. As well I knew I could never walk in that house without expecting a beating or death sentence. Then I thought about Bella. How her father and mine use to be best friends. But after he left Charlie has been sour towards me ever since. I have no clue what my father did to make him so upset towards me. Bella even asked me once offered me to live with them. But I didn't want to…and still don't.

"I have an idea!" Esme giggles clapping her hands joyfully over the thought. "Excuse us for a moment Raven." Standing up she grabs her husband's arm and yanks him out the door. A bit confused I swing my legs over the bed. Thoughts become too over whelm my mind. I have no clue on where I'm going to live. Again the door burst open. Both Carlisle and Esme have a grin on their celebrity like faces. They are holding each other's hands and sit down in front of me. Esme is the first to speak. "How would you like to live with us Raven?" I'm speech less. A bunch of vampires want me to live with them? Yes that little fall did not make me forget that they are vampires. "I don't want to be a bother." I wave my hands wishing none of today's activities happened. That I could go back and tell myself don't piss of Mark. Placing her hand on mine Esme smiles warmly. Love and the feeling of knowing I care filled my body. Her warm eyes beam into mine and I know I am safe. "You're not going to be a bother. I want you here." An emotion that I wanted to hold back was about to surface. "What can I say?" Carlisle smiles chucking a bit, " Say yes." I cannot help but smile as well. "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>An: AH! I left you on a cliff hanger lol so Its late and I have been working on this for a while so pardon me if there is spelling errors. Im falling in love with my story even though its poorly written. Lol Any way I might post chapter three up later today or over the weekend. <strong>

**Mark is about to lose it! How much will Emmett and the boys be able to take before things get bad? What will the family say to a non turned vampire being added to the family? **

**And how long will it take for Emmett's heart to heal? **

**And when will Raven see its okay to be loved?**

**Find out next chapter in ONE STEP CLOSER 3 **

**Review please! Please it really keeps me motivated Thanks :D **


	4. Chapter Three:Unknown

**I do not own Twilight or the characters in Twilight I just own raven :D**

Chapter Three: Unknown

Raven P.O.V

Their smiles glow with happiness as that one simple word made life. "Wonderful."Esme squeezes my hand reassuring me it will be okay. "Now of cores it will be only until I graduate high school." Nodding their heads they say of course. Carlisle ventures to the door stating that he must tell the others. As the door silently shut the caramel hair adult just simply smiles. "You guys aren't going to eat me right?" her laughter is light in the air. "No dear. But there are one or two things you must know about us." Placing my full attention upon the lady before me I listen to every word attentively. "We are not like other vampires. Unlike most of our kind we feast upon animal blood." Understanding I say like a vegetarian. "Precisely. When our eyes become a dark color or black it means we haven't hunted in quite some time. As well our attitudes change. We can be depressed, moody, sleepy, ect." Nodding I keep and ear on the lady. "Carlisle is allowed to live in a town for only a short period of time. Edward was the first to change." As she told the story of Edward I can't help but want to know about her. "His gift is that he can read minds. I know you're mind is dripping with questions but all will come in good time." Smiling a contagious smile I look forward to the secrets and adventures I'll learn. A few minutes fly by as Alice walks into the room. "What's wrong Alice?" Esme walks over to her adoptive daughter. A bit alert myself I just knew he found me. "He's here." I say hoping off the bed. My feet hit the ground and the room beings to turn. For a moment I lean agents the bed for support. "The boys are out there now. I don't know how much longer Emmett can take." The petite girl says as Esme brings her into a reassuring hug. Finally my balance is secure. Taking an intake of air I hold my head proudly. The women stare at me as I slowly walk out of the room. "Where are you going?" Alice to look at her I tell her to tell Mark to fuck off. Placing a hand on her hip the girl shakes her head. "Not looking like a pig that just rolled in mud." Grabbing my hand she gracefully guides me up the stairs.

Emmett P.O.V

There he stood. That scum of a man. The black ford truck door opens as a skinny pale man crawls out. His hair is a greasy brown, and is red checkered shirt has a stain on its pocket. "Hello." Carlisle is down the steps of the porch ready to greet the man. Edward, Jaz, and I fall behind him staying on the porch. This greasy man swipes his nose with an arm making a slimy noise. "You Doctor Cullen?" Mark slurs slightly, "Great his drunk." I whisper. Edward looks at me making me keep my comments to myself. "Yes and you are?" Carlisle is no more than a yard away from the man. "I'm that slut's boyfriend." My inside voice chuckles with anger and I can't help but smile. Again Edward glances towards me. "Don't even think about it." He says. We both look towards that man having no right to be on our property.

Mark wobbles over to the bed of the rusty truck. Throwing out blankets, sketch books, and a mix match of stuff Mark turns to our father. That's when I snap."I'm sorry. Did I just hear you correctly?" Meeting my gaze something inside of him broke. Smirking he says it again. Rage boils within me. "You've fallen for that bitch haven't you?" he says. Pushing pass my brothers I stalk down to that scum. "No but I care more than you do." Chuckling he continues throwing things into the muddy ground. "There are only two places for women in this world." Hopping down from the bed he holds up to fingers. "One, too pleasure a man. Two, too know their place." That really ticked me off. "Why you little." I say getting my fits ready to pop him one right in the face. Carlisle grabbed a hold of me while Edward and Jasper do the same. But this doesn't stop him. "What did she do to make you side with her?" Holding his hand to his mouth he forms a circle. Then he opens it while laughing. "That's it!" I yell but its not any of my brothers that make me stop. "Stop it! Both of you!" A female's voice bellows. Turning to the porch I see Raven quickly rushing down the metal steps. Her outfit has changed from a muddy sun dress to black sweat pants and a navy blue fitted hoodie. Black hair sways with her movement and her sent makes my knees weak. Eyeing both of us she looks disappointed in me but with a hint of gratefulness. When she meets the eyes of the pig before her disgrace and fear cross her face. She stands in between us and faces Mark. "What are you doing here?" Looking around she sees the mess that thing created. "If we let you go stand behind her." Edward silently says just for me to hear. My body soon relaxed.

Crossing her arms she slightly leans into her right hips sending a bit of sassiness. While Jasper threats to call the cops I can't help but think how sexy Raven seems when she's pissed. Smirking I imagine her face. Those enchanting blue eyes squinting, her small button nose crinkling, a red face on the verge of exploding and a firm frown on her lips. Shaking my head of those thoughts Edward eagerly read I see that Mark and Raven are just standing there. "You don't own me Mark. Leave." her voice isn't holding any emotion at all. As the boys slowly release me from their grasp I stood a few feet away from her just like Edward told me to. Knowing that I got her back she corals him in ward towards the door of his truck. A jarring the door Mark stop's in his tracks. "I don't take orders from a girl." His voice is demonic. Raven moves back but not fast enough. The scum grips on to her good arm tightly. Pulling her into his face Raven struggles to break free. But she stops when he yanks her closer to his face. Fear shot though her eyes. "Some nothing slut with nothing to live for isn't going to tell me what to do." And with all his force he flings her off. Her body collides into my chest side. Her body is shaking. I can feel my T shirt wrinkle underneath her hands. She barriers her head into my grey T shirt and I hesitate to wrap her into my arms. Finally I cave in and press her into my body. One of my hands went to her mid section the other to her head. Today is just crappy. I don't feel like rebelling, cracking jokes, or doing anything. The cause of me damaging my seventy year marriage is in my embrace; molding me to be her protector. Yet I cannot help but feel the need to be. All she needs is someone to make her feel safe.

Flashing angry eyes at Mark he enters his tuck. The engine started and the tires screeched as it headed out the drive way.

Mark P.O.V

This isn't the end Raven…far from the end.

**AN: Okay Im not going to lie Im to lazy to continue this chapter. So its going to be longer than I expected…lol but I hoped you guys liked it. Next chapter we venture into the dark of night. **

**Thanks for Reading Review :S**


End file.
